Currently, customers are allowed to view mosaic channels only from the Set-top box and the mosaic includes the tiling of a plurality of programs at the same time for display on the TV screen. These can offer interactivity in the form of virtual or enhanced iTV channels, and these applications can be customizable by the user. Examples include picture in picture feeds where several live minimized channel feeds are offered on a single screen to watch simultaneously.
Today customers are not allowed to personalize their viewing experiences by swapping the mosaics or channels between the TV screen and other media devices such as the Tablet device. However, having the capability this would provide flexibility in viewing different channels.
Accordingly, there is a need to swapping display configurations between viewing devices.